


Sleepyhead

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!





	Sleepyhead

Sometimes Jared being a heavy sleeper is great, Jensen muses to himself as he watches his lover sleep.  He reaches up and caresses his face gently, leaning up until he’s nose to nose with him. Normally Jensen would snuggle into Jared, but the morning stubble itches and he prefers to wait until his partner is clean shaven before he does so.  So instead, Jensen rests his head on Jared’s chest and waits for him to wake up.

 

He doesn’t have to wait long.  It seems that when they have to get up early, Jared’s body refuses to get up, but when they don’t have to go in until the afternoon, he’s an early riser, just like Jensen.  Jensen feels the change in his breathing and leans up, pressing his lips against Jared’s neck. A hum vibrates in Jared’s throat and makes Jensen’s lips tingle.

 

“Morning”, Jensen whispers, feeling Jared’s left arm slide around his waist as his right pushes against the bed and rolls them over.  Jensen looks up at Jared as the taller man cages him in with his long limbs and kisses him. Jensen kisses back and feels the heavy warmth of Jared’s morning wood against his stomach.

 

“So that’s why you woke up”, Jensen teases, making Jared move his lips to his neck.  Jensen squirms to get away from the stubble, but he’s got nowhere to go and ends up half-heartedly pushing at Jared’s head.

 

“Come on, baby, you know you’re irresistible with your hedgehog hair in the morning,” Jared mumbles into his ear, his voice scratchy from sleep.  Jensen resists the temptation to roll his eyes and moves a hand into Jared’s hair, pulling him back up to kiss him again.

 

As they kiss, Jared lowers his hips to meet Jensen’s, and as Jensen arches back up, Jared’s lips part and his tongue meets Jensen’s lower lip.  Jensen opens under him and lets his tongue tangle with Jared as they move together.

 

Their hips rock as their tongues tangle.  Jensen’s fingers comb Jared’s hair as Jared holds himself up to avoid crushing Jensen.  They rock and pant and moan until they both reach their highs. Jared lays beside Jensen and tugs him back in.

 

“We should clean up,” Jensen argues tiredly, behind a yawn.

 

“It can wait,” Jared insists and pulls him back in, nuzzling into him and curling around Jensen like he’s a teddy bear.

 

And really, Jensen can’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
